


New Microwave

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I don't know why Fitzsimmons isn't a tag, Like seriously it's everywhere, Make it a Relationship Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma decides to get a new gadget to annoy Fitz, but he turns the tables and ends up annoying her instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Microwave

This one was perfect. Jemma grinned as she checked out the new microwave and loaded it into the car. Fitz would have no idea what kind of surprise it had in store. 

She got back to their apartment and immediately set it up, making sure to move their other microwave out of the way so that he couldn't use it. Once it was done, she went to go find Fitz. "Fitz!" She called, walking into the living room, then into the bedroom when she didn't find him there. He was snoring the afternoon away peacefully. "Fitz wake-" she cut herself off and paused in reaching to shake his shoulder. What if she just woke him up with the microwave? 

Excited by the anticipation of seeing the look on his face when he got woken up by the sing-song ditty, Jemma walked quietly out of the room and back into the kitchen. 

Now for something to heat up. She grabbed her favorite mug from the cupboard, filled it with water, and put a bag of chamomile tea into the filled cup. Then she set it into the new microwave and pressed the heat up time for one minute. 

Exactly sixty seconds later the song started and Jemma stood by the microwave impatiently as she waited for Fitz to come walking in. Sure enough, a few seconds later she heard a shuffling down the hall and then her adorable, sleepy, and very confused Fitz walked into the kitchen. "What in the world is that noise?" 

"It's our new microwave!" Jemma announced proudly, laughing at his bemused expression. "Don't you like it?" 

"No. It's annoying and it interrupted my nap." Fitz replied in an exasperated heavily accented voice. Whenever he was tired his Scottish accent came out almost to the point of being incomprehensible. But she could understand it well enough. 

"Who naps in the middle of the afternoon when there's tea to keep you awake?" Jemma pulled out her cup of now steaming tea and took a sip. 

Fitz's expression changed to that of amusement, "You know that's the tea that makes you sleepy, right?" 

A blush colored her cheeks pink, "Oh. Well....then I'll drink this and we can nap together!" 

"How about I drink the tea and you go take that ridiculous thing back to wherever you got it from." Fitz suggested, gesturing to the microwave then stepping up to take the mug from her. 

"Absolutely not. I like it." Jemma protested, letting the steaming mug of tea slide out of her hands and into his. 

Fitz took a sip of the chamomile and shook his head slowly, an expression that she couldn't read on his face. "Fine, fine, you win. But I get the tea and am going back to bed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Jemma was sleeping soundly, curled up under her fluffy comforter, her short hair all a mess. Then the familiar sound of a short song wound through her conscious and woke her up. She rolled over and fell back asleep with a smile, 'Knew he would fall for it.' She didn't consider the fact that Fitz was not at early riser, and it was currently five o'clock in the morning. 

The same thing happened the next day, and the next and finally she was beginning to get annoyed. 

"Fitz!" She yelled from the bedroom on the morning of the fourth day of his early morning wake up call. "Quit it!" Jemma heard his laugh, and frowned. 

"But I thought you liked it!" She heard his voice stream teasingly down the hallway and coming closer. "I did make you some tea this time, so don't yell at me too much." He appeared in the doorway, two steaming mugs in his hands. 

Her frown faded as Fitz handed her the tea in her favorite mug and sat down on the bed beside her. "Maybe I can forgive you just this once," She mumbled, bringing the cup to her lips. 

"I still don't like it." Fitz pointed out after he took a drink of his own tea. "The microwave, that is." 

'I'm starting to not like it either, with the way you're using it so early in the morning.' She thought while taking another sip. Out loud she said, "I'm just happy your getting up earlier now, rather than sleeping in until God-knows-what time." 

Jemma saw him smile around the rim of his mug and she couldn't help but smile back. 

It was on the sixth day of owning microwave that tipped her over the edge. It was three o'clock in the morning and the blasted microwave was going off. She reached blindly over to Fitz's side of the bed and found nothing. Huffing in annoyance, she rolled out of the bed and slipped in her slippers. 

"You've got to be kidding me, Leo." She exclaimed when she walked into the kitchen to find him eating a cake out of a small bowl, the microwave door open and still playing its irritating song. 

"What? I needed a snack!" He protested after swallowing an obscenely big bite of cake. "And they're delicious, you wan-" 

"That's it." Jemma cut him off. "We're taking it back." Her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at him. She'd had enough of him and his antics with that stupid microwave. She'd only gotten it to annoy Fitz anyway. But the tables seemed to have turned. 

To her utter surprise, Fitz was grinning at her. "What are you grinning for?" She spluttered exasperatedly. 

"I win!" He cheered, waving his spoon in the air triumphantly. "I thought I'd never get you to agree to take it back." 

"Agree?" Jemma said indignantly, "I never-" 

"I wanted it to be gone, and now you do too!" Fitz interrupted with another wild happy grin. 

She huffed, her arms falling to her sides. "Fine. We'll take it back in the morning. But I get the cake because you've annoyed me so much." She strode the few steps forward and snatched the bowl from one hand and his spoon from the other. As she walked back to bed triumphantly she heard his complaining. 

"But Jemma!"


End file.
